The exemplary embodiments described herein are directed to an injection closure system. The system includes a bottle with an injection closure attached thereto.
Consumers of certain food products such as meat, for example steak, chicken, or fish, frequently add seasoning to their meat prior to cooking. One such seasoning is a liquid marinade. Typically, the consumer will add the marinade by pouring it over the meat and keeping the meat in the marinade for a period of time before cooking.
However, such conventional ways of seasoning the meat typically will only season the outside of the meat. Even if some of the marinade does reach the inside of the meat, the marinade is not evenly distributed throughout the meat. The result is that different parts of the meat will have different flavor.